


You Give Me Wood.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, ass eating, dirty talking, enjoy it my little perverts ilysm, i'm happy with the sex scene, this is filth as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: I'm terrible at coming up with titles.Ian is in construction who spots Mickey across the street who works at the Alibi.The two meet.Things happen.*bow chicka wow wow*





	You Give Me Wood.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to your comments. You're all so fucking sweet and I love you so much.
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian let out a sigh of relief as he finally sat down under the shade. He took a long swig of his cold water and opened his lunch box. He still had four hours of work left to go and he couldn't wait to get home and spend the weekend at home in front of his air conditioner. His work friends were sitting on the other side of the wall but he liked sitting near the opening so he could look out on to the street and watch people go by. He'd occasionally send texts to his family and a few friends but he found it more entertaining to watch strangers. 

He moved the fork around in the Chinese chicken that he had bought earlier that day before he came to work. He warmed it up before walking outside and it tasted just as good as if he had gotten it from the restaurant. He would scoop rice up on to his fork and stare out at the people who walked by in suits while he sat in his construction uniform, his hat sitting beside him in the grass. He was shaded by a huge tree at the moment but he was still hot and wondered how people were walking around in long sleeve jackets and pants. 

He looked across the street at the Alibi and almost choked on his chicken when he saw who walked out. He didn't actually know who he was but Ian knew he was fucking gorgeous. He had dark black hair, blue eyes that Ian could see from sitting across the street. The hand wrapped around a bottle had letters on the knuckles but Ian couldn't make them out. Ian figured he worked there because he didn't stray too far from the building. He stood there drinking under the shade just watching the world around him.

Ian continued shoving food into his mouth a little faster now as he kept his eyes glued to the man across the street. When that man turned around that was when Ian choked on rice because the sight of such a perfect ass had Ian out of his mind. He coughed and choked until he managed to get the food down his throat but there were tears streaming down his face from not being able to breathe. He wheezed as he caught his breath and stabled himself. When he looked back across the street he was even more shocked to see this guy talking to one of Ians' old friends, Kevin. What the hell, Ian thought, who is he and why has Kevin or Veronica never told me about him? Or better yet, introduced me to him?

He couldn't focus on that now. He had to eat and get back to work so he could get home and enjoy his weekend. Or possibly go to that bar and find out who that guy is. Yeah, the second option sounded a lot better.

 

Ian sighed happily as he cut off the hot water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and used another smaller one to dry off his hair. It was a Saturday evening and he had plans to meet up with his brother Lip at the Alibi anyway which he had forgot about. It secretly made Ian excited because he hoped to see the dark haired guy with the blue eyes.   
He changed into a gray tank top and put on a pair of boxers before sliding on a pair of blue skinnies. He ran a hand through his hair and once he was satisfied he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet before heading out of his house. A house he could afford thanks to his mother leaving him meth and his construction job paying better than extremely well. His car was pretty nice as well but he didn't worry about that. It got him from A to B and that was all that mattered to him. 

Lip was waiting outside smoking a cigarette at the front of the bar. He put it out when he saw his brother, "Hows' work treating you?"

"Lets just say a drink doesn't sound half bad right now."

They walked inside and waved at Veronica before heading to their usual table closest to the bar. It sat up front near the side of the entrance way to get behind the bar. Kevin usually brought them drinks over on the house so they always made sure to sit there. 

Ian let his eyes rake over the place but he didn't spot the dark haired guy yet. He wasn't going to hold his breath but he really hoped to see them.

"Did you want to get something to eat after this?" Ian asked.

Lip shook his head, "I ate before I came unless you're hungry. I can still go with you and keep you company."

'That'd be good, actually." 

"There's my two favorite customers." Kevin shouted, walking over with two beers in his hand. He sat them down on the table, "Sorry for being a little behind. Mickey is in the backroom cursing out the guy who delivers our drinks."

"You still have him here?" Lip asked, "Mickeys' pretty mouthy."

"But a lot of men and women come in here to stare at him so it gives me money. Plus, Mickeys' smart and he knows how to work the customers."

"Whos' Mickey?" Ian asked.

His question was answered when Mickey came out of the back room and Ian about choked on air. It was the one Ian wanted to see.

"Kevin, the fuckhead just left but he gave us extra boxes. We were running out of Whiskey so you got some extra of that."

"See what I mean?" Kevin spoke, "He's good. Mickey, come over here! These are my favorite customers I've been telling you about. You may remember me talking about Lip and this is his younger brother, Ian."

"Sup?" Mickey asked, hand wrapped around a beer.

Ian could clearly see what the letters on both set of knuckles spelled out. Fuck, Ian thought, this man was really fucking attractive. 

Ian took a sip of his own beer and about choked on it until Kevin smacked his back. Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian but didn't say anything.

"So, Mickey, giving Kevin a hard time?" Lip asked.

"Please, I'm a blessing to this bar." Mickey scoffed, "Even if the women in here won't leave me the hell alone." 

"What about the men?" Lip teased.

"Bite me, Lip. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to be undressed with the eyes of a man who probably can't get it up."

He's gay? Hell yeah, Ian thought.

"I was wondering if I could ask for a favor from one of you." Kevin spoke, "I need someone to lock it up tonight because Veronica and I have to go pick up the girls."

"I wish I could man," Lip told him, "I have to go somewhere for an AA meeting."

"I can do it." Ian said, "I don't work tomorrow so it's good. I know how to do everything."

"You are my savor! Mickey here will be here tonight as well to help clean up so you don't have to worry about doing it all on your own!"

He was gone before Ian could argue.

"Guess I'll see you tonight then, Gallagher." Mickey said, walking away.

Ian turned to see Lip grinning at him, "What are you smiling about, Lip?"

"Please, you totally have the hots for Mickey."

"It's not my fault he's attractive as hell." Ian defended him, "He's beautiful."

"If he heard you say that he'd probably throat punch you."

Ian laughed and took a sip of his beer, "I didn't say I was going to act on anything but it's nice knowing his name and where he works."

"Do all gay men get like this?"

"No worse than straight."

"Touche." 

 

After the doors have shut to the bar, Ian locked it from the inside. He took a deep breath and looked around at Mickey who was working to get glasses cleaned and back under the bar.

"You just gonna stare or you gonna do something, firecrotch?"

Ian raised an eyebrow, "You're a pleasant fellow."

He grabbed the dishrags and the spray that Kevin and Veronica used to clean the tables. He began washing his favorite table down trying to ignore Mickey who was cussing about God knows what.

"Yo, Gallagher."

Ian looked up, "What?"

"You hungry?"

"Uh, yeah. I am actually. Why?"

"Because after I'm done cleaning this fucking place I'm going to go get something eat. I'd enjoy some company."

"You going to be an asshole?"

Mickey smirked at him, "Yes."

"Then sure. I'll go with you." 

 

Ian told Mickey he'd drive them seeing as Mickey just walked to and from work through out the week. 

"Nice car, Gallagher." Mickey spoke, running his fingers over the dashboard, "It's freakishly clean."

"I like having a clean car just as I do a clean bar or a clean house."

"I don't even want to think of how clean your house is."

This is it, Ian thought, make your move right now.

"Well, you could always come check it out tonight."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him but Ian was focused on the road to the diner, "You inviting me to a sleepover?"

Ian shrugged but he had a smile on his face, "Whatever you want it to be, Mickey." 

"How far are you from the bar?" 

"Walking distance I'm about ten minutes."

"I have a walking distance of thirty so yeah I'd rather just sleepover at your place even if you are a stranger."

Ian ignored the giddy feeling in his stomach. Fuck, he was already getting an awful crush on the dark haired boy.

 

They sat across from each other in the booth waiting for their food. Ian was playing with the straw in his soda as Mickey was chewing on the straw. 

"So, Gallagher, how long have you known Kevin?"

"All my life. He is my old neighbor before I moved out of my family house. He lives right beside us despite the empty house between us." 

Mickey nodded and took a drink, "He's a big dumbass."

Ian rolled his eyes, "He has his own bar and keeps it stocked, is raising two little girls, pays bills and pays for gas and shit. A dumbass couldn't juggle it."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Alright, smartass. What do you do?"

"I'm in construction. I'm actually working on the project across from the bar."

"You're helping to build that new mini hotel or whatever shit it's going to be?"

Ian nodded, "Yup."

"Damn. I'm impressed, Red."

"And why is that?"

"I mean you're definitely in shape in all that but you're still a scrawny little thing." 

"But I'm in shape." Ian teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head you idiot."

"You're in shape too." Ian suddenly spoke, eyes staring at Mickeys' exposed collarbone.

Mickey snorted, "You're a flirty little thing aren't you?"

Just then the waitress came over with their plates and sat them down. Ian thanked her before she walked away to tend to other tables.

Ian wasted no time biting into his burger because he was starving. 

Mickey sat there staring at Ians' jawline and felt himself twitch inside his boxers. Shit, he thought, he needed to control himself especially if he was going to spend the night with the red headed sex god. 

 

After they both tipped the waitress they both headed out to Ians' car.

"Mind if I smoke real quick?"

Ian shook his head, "Go ahead."

He leaned against the wall of the restaurant and watched as Mickey lit up a cigarette. The way the cancer stick sat between his lips shouldn't have been so attractive to Ian but it was. Everything about Mickey was fucking attractive and Ian found himself completely losing his mind over the guy in front of him. 

"So, Gallagher, how did you get involved in construction?" 

Ian looked at Mickey but the other man had his head tilted back blowing smoke up into the night air, "I'm not really sure. I liked designing things when I was younger so I guess I just wanted to design things apart from Lego buildings."

Mickey licked his lips and looked at him. Ian knew his entire mouth probably tasted like smoke but he wanted nothing more than to inhale that boys mouth.

"How'd you start working at the Alibi?"

"I like alcohol and I know how to make drinks. I enjoy telling people to fuck off and believe me I say it there plenty. What I don't like is when the older fucks come in and ogle me like I'm some kind of display for their pleasure."

"So you don't like knowing you're attractive?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm attractive?" 

"Yes." Ian admitted, "I think you're very fucking attractive."

Mickey puffed on the cigarette one last time before putting it out in the ash tray beside the trash can, "Lets get to your place. It's starting to get cold." 

 

"Make yourself at home." Ian said, cutting on the light and walking in. He shut and locked the door after Mickey walked in.

Mickey looked around before his eyes landed on him, "You live here by yourself?"

"Yes." Ian told him.

"Not that it's any of my business but I'm going to fucking ask anyway. How the hell do you afford this by yourself?"

"Well, Mickey, the rent is only four hundred a month and I have money saved. It's that simple."

"I wish it was that simple. I live in a crowded ass house with my sister, her boyfriend and my idiot brother and cousins."

Ian kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to say what he was thinking.

"Uh, like I said just make yourself at home." Ian said, taking off his shoes.

Mickey took off his and put them by the door, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall second door on the left." 

Mickey walked down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Ian to sigh heavily.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed out two beers. They already drank enough earlier but he figured Mickey wouldn't complain.

"You have a nice place." Mickey spoke, walking back into the room.

"Thanks."

He handed Mickey a beer who happily accepted it.

"So, since you live by yourself how do you entertain yourself?" Mickey asked, not really wanting awkward silence between him and Ian. He'd listen to Ian talk forever if it meant   
Mickey got to stare at him. 

"I watch TV sometimes but not often. I write a lot to keep my thoughts together. I often have my family over to keep me company or I have some guys from work over on the weekends. Most of the time I'm out of the house though. What about you, Mickey? What do you do to entertain yourself?"

Mickey sat on the couch, "I play guitar sometimes. I like to beat up people if they piss me off."

Ian sat on the other end of the couch, "You get a joy out of violence?"

"Only if they're asking for it."

Ian laughed, "I have a feeling a lot of people in your words do ask for it."

"A lot of people piss me off."

The two sipped on their beer for a few moments.

"You like dudes?"

Ian choked on his beer and started coughing at the question, "The hell?"

Mickey snorted, "Just asking a question."

"Yeah, I like dudes. Do you?" 

"They piss me off just as woman do but I prefer men yes."

"But you do like women?"

"Just come on out and ask me, Gallagher."

"Are you gay or bisexual or what?"

"I'm completely gay. Completely love dick."

The sentence had Ian squirming on the couch and he really hoped Mickey didn't see it.

Mickey laughed at Ians' face, "If you're gay too then why did that make you shut up?"

"Because you probably the most blunt person I have ever talked to."

Mickey grinned and sipped back some of his beer, "Life is too short to sugar coat shit. Like for instance I think you're fucking hot."

Ian took a deep breath and put his nearly empty beer bottle on the table and put his hands on his knees, "Mickey-"

"Ian."

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really need to control himself. When he opened them he about jumped when he saw that Mickey had moved closer to him with his beer left on the table as well.

"Alright, Gallagher, I'm going to lay out all this shit. I think you're attractive, you think I'm attractive. I'm turned on and you're over here squirming so."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying-"

"I'm saying I want to bang." Mickey said without any shame, "So do you want to chit chat some more or you want to get on me?"

That was all Ian needed for him to make his move. He leaned over and wrapped his hand around Mickeys' neck and pulled him in so he could kiss him. He didn't want to start with soft kisses. No. He wanted to devour Mickey.

Mickey must have known that because he opened his mouth happily and allowed Ian to slide his tongue right inside, groaning at the sensation. He grabbed on to the front of Ians' shirt and pulled until he was on his back and Ian was hovering over him. He usually never moved this fast but there was something about the red head that Mickey couldn't get enough of. He found himself fascinated with him after only a few hours.

"Shit." Ian gasped, "Mickey, we can't do anything on the couch."

"Then take me to your fucking bedroom."

Ian pulled off and pulled him up from the couch and tugged him down the hallway. Mickey would have laughed if he wasn't just as desperate and eager.

Once they got into the bedroom they both pulled back to get their shirts off as fast as they could. Once they were on the floor, Ian pushed Mickey down on to the bed. He attached his lips to Mickeys' neck who instantly groaned at the feeling of Ian sucking on his skin.

"Shit." He gasped, a slight sting from where Ian bit down.

"You're so fucking soft." Ian whispered, lips kissing down his chest.

"Shut up Galla-oh shit!"

Ian interrupted him by wrapping his lips around his nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

Mickey bit his lip and arched up into Ians' mouth just wanting to feel it everywhere.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips before moving over to the other nipple. Mickey already felt like he was going to lose it. He hadn't been physical with anyone in months.   
He could feel his cock starting to throb in his pants and he wanted to just take them off but that would mean making Ian stop and that sounded like the worst idea.

Ian finally moved his lips away and went back up to kiss Mickey again. Their make out was fast and sloppy and yet somehow they were both getting chills from it. A feeling they hadn't gotten from any kiss before. They didn't know if it was the kissing in general or just the person. 

"Get your fucking pants off." Mickey panted, squirming underneath the weight of Ians' body.

Ian moved back and as he worked to take the rest of his clothes off, Mickey did the same. Their pants and boxers were soon scattered on the floor and their bodies were once again pressed together.

"Fuck." Ian moaned.

He slid down on to his knees causing Mickey to sit up to look down at him. He spread his legs so Ian could move in closer. He bit his lip as Ian started pressing kisses on the inside of his thigh. The skin tingled with each press of his lips to his skin. He put a hand in Ians' hair as the red head moved closer to his aching cock. He was eager to feel those lips around him. Had been since Kevin introduced Mickey to the ginger.

Ian licked his lips and looked up at Mickey before winking. He took the head of Mickeys' cock into his mouth and went down as far as he could causing Mickey to curse and thrust up into his mouth.

"Holy shit." Mickey gasped, tangling his fingers into the huge blanket on Ians' bed.

He closed his eyes and began panting as Ians' mouth continued to work around his aching cock. He tangled his fingers in Ians' hair and gently pushed down on his head. But Ian wasn't complaining. In fact he moaned which spurred Mickey to push down a little further.

"Oh, fuck." Mickey moaned.

His thighs were tense and trembling as Ian continued to suck him off. He tossed his head back and just enjoyed the feeling of Ians' lips around his cock. 

Ians' fingers were moving up and down his thighs softly and the feeling wasn't even sexual to Mickey. No, to Mickey it was comforting even with what Ian was currently doing to him.

Ians' own cock was hard between his legs but at the moment he didn't care. He was sucking off the most attractive human he had ever seen in his life and wanted to savor every moment and every taste of Mickey.

He pulled off only to run his tongue along the slit of Mickeys' cock before taking just the head into his mouth. He looked up at Mickey as he started sucking on the head of his cock and enjoyed the way Mickey seemed to be falling apart.

Mickey was trying so hard not to thrust into Ians' mouth but he felt so good. So fucking good as Ian took half of his cock back into his mouth again.

"Fuck," Mickey panted, "Ian, I don'-don't want to cum yet. Want to get my hands on you."

His words came out broken and breathless but they were enough to have Ian pulling off and grinning up at him. He licked his lips before sitting up closer so he could pull Mickey in for another sloppy kiss.

"Let me suck your cock, man."

He shoved Ian back enough so he could slide down on to his knees. Ian grabbed on to his dresser with one hand and put the other hand in his hair as he watched the dark haired boy. Mickey had such gorgeous lips and he couldn't wait to feel and see them around his cock.

Mickey winked at him before taking Ians' cock into his mouth. He was amazed by Ians cock if he was being honest. It had to be about nine inches and the thickness was incredible. Mickey was aching to feel it inside of him.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands below Ians' ass as he began sucking Ian off. He moved his head down fast then pulled back up slowly. He did this a few times until he heard Ian groaning. He pulled off and ran his tongue in circles around the head of Ians cock before dragging it down underneath and down his shaft. He moved further and sucked Ians' balls into his mouth causing the red head to curse. His thighs shook at that causing Mickey to chuckle. He ran his tongue back up his cock and took it back into his mouth.  
He kept his eyes closed so just he could focus on sucking Ian off. The weight on his tongue and how he tasted. Mickey would never forget it. If he was going to be honest, he didn't think he'd want to suck anyone else off after having Ians' cock in his mouth.

He pulled back and licked his lips before going right back down. Even further. The tip and a few extra inches were heading back his throat causing Ian to curse and hit his palm on the dresser. Mickey never had a gag reflex which made it easy to suck Ian off. The noises the red head was making was worth almost choking on his cock.

Mickey slowly pulled off then went back down until Ians' cock hit the back of his throat. He groaned as he felt Ian thrust into his mouth.

"Shit, Mick." Ian groaned, tugging on his hair.

Mickey pulled off of him and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Fuck my mouth."

He went back down before Ian could say anything but Ian didn't need to say anything. Ian began picking up his pace and started fucking into Mickeys' mouth.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, slamming his hand against the dresser. He felt like he was going to collapse. Mickeys' mouth was fucking incredible.

He was relentless as he fucked Mickeys' mouth almost as if he hated Mickey but with the way Mickey was taking it there was everything but hate. There was nothing but pure lust and want running through both of their veins.

"Ok-Okay," Ian panted, slowing down and pulling out of his mouth, "I don't to cum yet."

Mickey licked his lips before standing up only to be pressed against Ians' body as the red head wasted no time in kissing him, devouring him. Mickey groaned into the sloppy kiss but held on to Ians' shoulders as the back of his legs hit the bed.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys' body and cupped his ass groaning into the kiss.

"Fuck. What an ass." He groaned, digging his nails into the soft flesh.

Mickey whimpered and found himself pushing back into Ians' hands.

Ian pressed a kiss below Mickeys' ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth for a few seconds, "Do you like being eaten out, Mickey?"

Mickeys' body spazzed at the question and his nails dug down Ians' shoulders.

"That's the only answer I needed. Turn around and get up on the bed on your hands and knees."

Mickey nodded and pulled back so he could turn around squeaking when Ian smacked his ass. He got up on to the bed on his hands and knees with his feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

Ian groaned at the sight and moved closer. He ran his hands down Mickeys' back and down to his ass again. He knelt down so Mickeys' ass was right in front of his face and groaned, "Fucking perfect."

He leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue from Mickeys' balls up in between the soft flesh he was currently squeezing.

Mickey gasped and instantly pushed back. Ian groaned and focused on making Mickey feel good. He knew neither one of them would last longer and he definitely didn't want Mickey to cum until he was fucking into him but he needed to get his mouth on Mickeys' perfect ass.

He ran his tongue over Mickey repeatedly just to hear Mickey moaning and feeling him push back on his face. 

"Taste so good." Ian whispered, running his tongue in circles.

"Christ." Mickey groaned, "Keep going." 

"I don't plan on stopping yet."

It was all Ian said before pushing his tongue slowly inside of the other boy. Mickey groaned and he fell down on to the mattress with his ass still up in the air. Ian ran his hands up and down Mickeys' thighs as he continued to fuck into Mickey with his tongue. His jaw was pressed right up against Mickeys' ass and his face was getting wet but he didn't care one bit. Not when Mickey was cursing and squirming. Not when the noises escaping Mickey were the most beautiful sounds Ian had ever heard.

He pulled back and spit at the top of Mickeys' ass and used his tongue to drag it down and move it around Mickey. This was going to be Mickeys' lube and he wanted to make Ian feel good but he also wanted him to feel the slight burn.

"Ian, fuck." Mickey groaned, "You need to get inside of me before I cum all over your fucking blanket."

Ian pulled back and looked at the boy whos' face was pressed into the mattress and his words were almost inaudible.

"Get on your back." 

Mickey groaned and rolled over on to his back and didn't bother moving. He just lifted his legs and put his feet on the edge of the bed and spread them. Ian cursed and ran a hand up Mickeys' thigh, "You're fucking beautiful, Mickey."

"Enough with the sap. Just fuck me."

His cock was hard against his stomach and Ian could see it leaking down on to his own skin. Ian wanted to take a picture of Mickey like this and jack off to it when he was alone.  
Ian wrapped his hand around his cock and began moving it slowly as he moved closer to Mickey, "Wrap your legs around me."

Mickey did as he said and the heels of his feet were resting at the top of Ians' ass. Ian licked his lips and leaned over Mickeys' body and kissed him as he slowly pushed into the other boy.

Mickey cursed and threw his head back at the sudden feeling. It had been a while since he got laid and add to the fact that Ians' cock was huge and thick, Mickey was currently over the moon right now.

"Oh, fuck." Mickey groaned, "Oh fuck, oh fuck."

Ian had pushed all the way in until his hips were pressed against Mickey. No inch of Ians' cock was outside of Mickeys ass and the red head felt like he was going to die. He couldn't fucking breathe.

"Oh holy shit." Ian groaned, "Give me a few minutes."

"Kiss me then."

Their lips met and they made out impatiently as they waited for their bodies to get used to the other.

"Move." Mickey ordered, "I can't stand it."

Ian put his hands flat on the bed as he pulled back. He took a deep breath and pulled out before pushing back in.

"Oh holy shit." Mickey groaned, closing his eyes.

His hands were grabbing at the blanket as Ian began fucking into him.

Ian himself wasn't doing very well. Not with the way Mickeys' ass felt around him. He kept clenching around Ians' cock and Ian felt dizzy. He hadn't felt such an insane amount of pleasure before. The top of his head to the bottom of his toes were currently on fire and he couldn't get enough of it.

He grabbed Mickeys' hips and lifted them so they were off the bed allowing Ian to fuck further inside of him. He held on to Mickeys' hips as he fucked into him at a brutal pace.  
Mickeys' moans and curse words were getting caught in his throat. Ian was hitting his prostate over and over not giving Mickey even five seconds to catch a breath but he wasn't complaining. There was nothing to complain about when Ians' cock was making him feel better than he ever had with a guy before.

He dug his nails down Ians' back and arched his back as his body trembled. He couldn't get over how good this felt right now. Ian was hitting him in the right spot with the right angle and Mickey was just over the fucking moon.

Ian leaned down and started placing kisses on Mickeys' neck, biting and sucking on the skin so he knew that Mickey would have marks in the morning. Mickey would have a reminder for a few days of who fucked him so good that he wouldn't be able to move properly.

He tucked his face into Mickeys' neck as his hands gripped the soft flesh of Mickeys' hips and started fucking harder. His soft pants and moans were hitting Mickeys' ears and holy hell were they beautiful.

"Feel so good, Mick." Ian panted.

"Ian." Mickey groaned, "Oh, fuck!"

Ian wasn't moving. He had his hips pressed up against Mickey with his cock pressed right against Mickeys' prostate. Mickey was squirming and digging his nails into Ians' skin.   
The pleasure was almost too much.

Then Ian picked up the pace again and began fucking in to him so hard that the only thing that escaped Mickeys' mouth were low groans and soft murmurs of "uh,uh,uh."   
Mickeys' thighs were shaking and tightening up but he didn't give a shit.

Neither did Ian and his own legs were aching.

The pleasure was taking over the pain at the moment and neither of them could stop. Not even if a tornado started swirling around. 

Mickeys' cock was hard and painful which meant his orgasm was just minutes away but with Ians' cock slamming into his prostate repeatedly those minutes cut down to mere seconds.

"Ian," Mickey panted, "I'm so close. Fuck, so close."

Ian groaned and kissed Mickey as hard as he could before pulling back and staring down at Mickey.

His dark hair was sticking to his forehead which was glistening with sweat. His face was flushed down to his neck. His blue eyes were barely open but Ian could tell that there was a bit of gray mixed in with the blue, his eyes were hazy and full of lust. The sight was quite beautiful.

But looking up at Ian was just as beautiful to Mickey. His red hair was hanging off his head but he could see the sweat building on Ians' face. His mouth was open and small moans and grunts were leaving his lips. His face was flushed almost as red as his hair and his green eyes were full-blown and almost looked as if he was crazy. 

"Shit!" Mickey cried, closing his eyes. His body locked up as his orgasm found him unexpectedly. He grabbed on to Ian and wrapped himself around Ians' body. He couldn't stop cumming. It felt like he was going to lose all the sperm in his body but at this moment he didn't give a fuck. Not when his entire body was shaking from head to toe and the pleasure had his mouth going entirely dry. He couldn't breathe, his head was spinning and his ears were ringing.

"Christ, Mick." Ian gasped, groaning when Mickey clenched tight around him.

His nails were digging in the soft flesh of Mickeys' hips as he pushed inside of Mickey a few more times before pressing up against Mickeys' prostate without moving. His entire body trembled and he was a moaning mess as his orgasm hit him. Mickey was still so tight around him and was milking Ian for all that he was worth.

The room was spinning but the intensity and pleasure from that orgasm pushed everything else out of Ians' mind. All he could think about was Mickey and how he felt around him.  
"Holy shit." Ian groaned, finally pulling back a bit and letting Mickeys' hips fall to the bed.

He kissed Mickey who was desperate to feel Ians' lips against his own. They didn't care about the sweat or the mess that was currently surrounding them on the bed or the mess that was about to be on the floor once Ian pulled out.

He pulled back and pulled out of Mickey and ignored the mess that was on the floor and the mess that was on his bed. He just didn't care. Not when someone like Mickey was on his bed looking completely fucked out.

"Holy shit." Mickey spoke, sitting up. He pushed a hand through his damp hair and looked at Ians' sweaty, naked body. 

"You getting into bed or you going to kick me out?" Mickey teased.

"Please," Ian spoke, "If it were up to me I'd keep your ass here." 

 

After a few minutes of cleaning up the two headed to the shower to wash themselves off but they didn't bother getting dressed. They just walked back out to the kitchen where Ian made them something to eat and got them a few beers.

After calming down after a couple hours and getting their stomachs full they headed back to Ians' bed. They slid under the blankets and were pressed close together.  
The entire house was dark and the only sounds were their soft breathing.

"Mick?"

"Yeah, Gallagher?"

"This might sound completely fast but uh-how desperate are you to get out of that crowded house?"

"Shit, if it were up to me I'd kick them all out but I'm not a complete asshole. If I had a place to go I'd be out of there."

Ian thought about what he was going to say for a few moments before finally saying it, "Why don't you move in with me?"

Mickey sat up on his side and looked down at him able to see his face from the moonlight, "You serious, Gallagher?"

Ian blushed, "Uh-"

"Hell yeah, I'll move in with you. You're a lot more fun than those assholes. Plus you're better to look at and you have a nice cock."

Ian snorted before replying, "You'd rather live with me even if we barely know each other?"

"You're the one who asked so obviously you want me to live with you."

"Well I just thought-"

Mickey put a hand over his mouth, "Don't think, Red. I'll gladly move in with you."

He removed his hand and kissed him.

"It may be fast-"

"But fuck what others may think about it." Mickey interrupted, "You're something special, Ian and I kind of figured I'll be seeing you after tonight anyway." 

Ian smiled and even though it was dark he could clearly see a blush on Mickeys' face, "I assume you haven't said that before?"

"Nah." Mickey admitted, "I'm usually one night stands but I like you, Red."

"I like you too, Mickey. A lot actually."

"Don't go soft on me yet or I'll have to kick your ass."

"Alright, tough guy. I'd like that see that, Milkovich."

"You challenging me, Gallagher?" 

"Are you accepting?"

 

The two ended up wrestling on the bed for a good ten minutes before Mickey stopped Ian by grinding on his lap. That wrestling match just turned into a second round before they both fell asleep completely exhausted.

 

"So, Milkovich, I heard you moved in with Ian."

Mickey turned to look at Kevin, "Yeah? Gotta problem?"

"Nah. Do what you want and do who you want. Long may the balls slam and slap."

Mickey just stared at him, "You're a fucking idiot you know that right?"

Kevin laughed and smacked him gently on the back, "You treat Ian good or I'll have to shoot you."

"I doubt you know how to use a gun but alright, man. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

 

After work Mickey was heading back to his new place. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he really loved coming home to company. Not just company, but Ian. He had only lived with Ian for a week but it felt like he had lived there and known Ian all his life.

He walked inside and closed the door behind it making sure to lock it. He tossed the car keys on to the bar and kicked off his shoes. He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen so he walked over towards it. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ians' bare ass standing at the stove.

"Gallagher, where the fuck are your clothes?"

Ian turned to look at him and he smiled, "They're on the ground in the bedroom."

"And why are they on the ground exactly?"

"Because after we eat dinner I want to get my hands on you."

"And who said I'm going to let you?" Mickey challenged.

He slid his own shirt off and tossed it back on to the couch enjoying the way Ians' eyes raked down his body.

"Well then I won't touch you, Mickey. I won't run my tongue down your chest or suck your cock. I won't eat you out until you're squirming and pushing down on my face."

Mickey glared at him, "You might want to shut your mouth before I shove something in it."

Ian licked his lips, "You want to eat or you want to fuck?" 

"I want to fuck."

 

They ended up banging right there on the couch without any foreplay that way Ian could keep an eye out on the food. With a grunt from Ian and a low groan from Mickey, they came together leaving a mess that one of them would have to clean. More than likely it'd be Ian.

After dinner the two decided to put on a movie and just sit together and enjoy it. 

Mickeys' palms were sweating as they sat there watching the end of the movie, "Hey, Gallagher?"

"Yeah?" 

"You're my boyfriend."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement as if Mickey was letting Ian know.

Ian paused the movie and clicked on the wireless lamp and looked at him, "I'm yo-"

"Unless you don't want to be." Mickey said, shrugging as if it didn't bother him.

"You're a fucking dope." Ian laughed.

He grabbed Mickeys head and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

"Fuck yeah, I'm your boyfriend. Which means your ass is mine."

"And your dick is mine."

The two just stared at each other before lunging once again. Unable to stop their hands and lips. 

 

-Two Years Later-

"Okay, Debbie, that's not-"

She laughed, "Sorry, Mick. I thought you'd want to know what that meant."

"I did not want to know what a Dirty Sanchez is. That's fucking gross. Delete your internet history."

Debbie rolled her eyes, "It's okay, Mick. It's not like Ian would want to do that." 

"I'd divorce his ass so quick if he even suggested it."

"If I suggest what?" Ian asked, walking in with food with Lip behind him.

"Your sister showed me the fucking Dirty Sanchez shit."

Lip laughed and put the bags down, "Dude, Debbie."

"What? He asked."

"I didn't fucking ass for that! I said I didn't know what that meant and I didn't want to know."

"Well, you're married to me and you always will be because I'm not even remotely suggesting that. Debbie, what the fuck?" 

Debbie shrugged, "Hurry up with the food I'm hungry."

Mickey looked over at his husband who had a grin on his face. He winked at him and walked through the Gallagher kitchen to help set up the table. Mickey just shook his head with a smile.

 

"You really wouldn't try it?" Ian teased, later that night.

"Ian, I will break your jaw."

Ian laughed, "I was kidding, Mick. But we should look up things maybe to spice things up."

"Not a bad idea." Mickey agreed, sliding under the blankets.

Mickey leaned over and kissed him causing the red head to smile.

"I love you, Mickey."

"I love you too, Ian. Now get some sleep so I can get your dick in my ass in a few hours."

Ian rolled his eyes but the two fell asleep tangled up together and completely happy.


End file.
